The Morning After: Intruders
by The Little Things In Life
Summary: Set during the morning after 3x09. Sean and Alex are perfectly happy and content, laying in some recruit's bed, but what will people think if they walk into that room? Several oneshots. A huge THANK YOU to crazyshipperfangirl because without her this fic never would've been written! -NOW COMPLETE- With Nikita, Michael, Birkhoff, Ryan, Owen and Sonya!
1. Nikita

**Thanks for checking it out! I bring to you... The first chapter, featuring Nikita!**

* * *

Alex slowly woke up, unsure of why she felt so light and happy. She hadn't felt like that in a long, long time. Not since Sean had left... As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she felt a body stirring behind her, pulling her back against a warm chest, and suddenly, everything came flooding back. The dejected feeling she got when Sean said he came back for Michael alone. Her fear for his life when all the agents around him were killed. The feelings of bliss and happiness she had experienced last night and still did. It was she first time she had slept with someone for her own pleasure. Scratch that – it was the first time she had slept with someone who knew all about her and still loved her for her own pleasure. Nathan hadn't really known her. He was the Daniel to her inner Nikita – someone so caring, so normal, that she had been unable to resist the love he was offering. And it had ruined his life.

"What're you thinking about?" Sean's sleepy voice came from behind her. Alex smiled.

"You. Us. Last night." After all, she couldn't very well say that she was thinking about her ex-boyfriend whose life she ruined. She checked the little alarm clock on the side table and sighed. "We should get up. It's 11 am already! People will be looking for us all over Division soon..."

"I don't care. I missed you. I love you." He sounded like a whiny kid. She laughed lightly.

"What if someone was to walk in on us?"

"Nothing if someone was to walk in on us... I bet they've by now guessed where we are anyway."

He was right, Alex decided. The world could do without them for a few more minutes... or hours. She snuggled back into Sean's chest contently, and although the sheets were rough and the mattress less comfortable than a plank, she had never felt more relaxed in her life. Slowly, her eyes closed again and she faded into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Nikita had been looking all around Division for Alex. Sure, Birkhoff had warned her not to ("The princess AND our Navy SEAL are missing... You sure you want to see what they've been up to overnight?"), but she was concerned. Alex, though on the right track, was still recovering from her most recent relapse. Whenever she was absent for more than half an hour, Nikita got a bit jumpy.

Nikita had ignored the signs of a relapse, hadn't even noticed them until it was too late. She had neglected Alex just as much as Michael was now neglecting Nikita herself. Now she understood fully how much it hurt to be lonely. Also, she felt guilty. If she had noticed it sooner, paid more attention to Alex...

She opened the umpteenth door and poked her head around the corner, expecting to see nothing but another empty room. What she saw instead was Alex facing the door, sleeping like a baby, and Sean behind her. One arm was slung across the girl's waist, fingers splayed across her belly, and the other was beneath Alex's head, serving as a pillow. Nikita smiled a little and closed the door quietly before heading back to Ops. Clearly there was no need to worry about her protégée, Alex seemed well taken care of.

_They grow up so fast..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D! Next up is Michael! Don't forget to hit that lovely button that says 'REVIEW'... I love your thoughts, suggestions, feedback, etc!**


	2. Michael

**Hi guys!**

**First and foremost, THANK YOU! This is the most support I EVER had for something I wrote and you wouldn't believe how grateful I am. ****You guys _rock_.**

**Well, this is what would have happened if Michael had walked in! The first half is the same as in the last part but the second part features Michael instead of Nikita.**

**Oh, and I don't own any of these characters. Or the show. *Crying***

**Weeelll, here we go!**

* * *

Alex slowly woke up, unsure of why she felt so light and happy. She hadn't felt like that in a long, long time. Not since Sean had left... As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she felt a body stirring behind her, pulling her back against a warm chest, and suddenly, everything came flooding back. The dejected feeling she got when Sean said he came back for Michael alone. Her fear for his life when all the agents around him were killed. The feelings of bliss and happiness she had experienced last night and still did. It was she first time she had slept with someone for her own pleasure. Scratch that – it was the first time she had slept with someone who knew all about her and still loved her for her own pleasure. Nathan hadn't really known her. He was the Daniel to her inner Nikita – someone so caring, so normal, that she had been unable to resist the love he was offering. And it had ruined his life.

"What're you thinking about?" Sean's sleepy voice came from behind her. Alex smiled.

"You. Us. Last night." After all, she couldn't very well say that she was thinking about her ex-boyfriend whose life she ruined. She checked the little alarm clock on the side table and sighed. "We should get up. It's 11 am already! People will be looking for us all over Division soon..."

"I don't care. I missed you. I love you." He sounded like a whiny kid. She laughed lightly.

"What if someone was to walk in on us?"

"Nothing if someone was to walk in on us... I bet they've by now guessed where we are anyway."

He was right, Alex decided. The world could do without them for a few more minutes... or hours. She snuggled back into Sean's chest contently, and although the sheets were rough and the mattress less comfortable than a plank, she had never felt more relaxed in her life. Slowly, her eyes closed again and she faded into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Michael was walking through the deserted hallways of Division, trying to get as far away from everyone as possible. He wanted to punch something or someone, but when he had tried taking his anger out on a punching bag it had torn open – a joint of his bionic hand had ripped the cloth. The only way he could think of ridding himself of his frustration was taking it out on the furniture in an abandoned room. The single good thing about the new hand was that whenever he punched something, it crumbled. If he punched a person as hard as he could... he didn't even want to think about that.

He slammed open the door of a recruit's room, fairly far from Ops. It was highly unlikely the room would be occupied... Except it was. By Alex and Sean. To his own surprise and mild disgust, the first thought that ran through his mind was _'they better used protection, we don't need a pregnant agent_'. Immediately after, he cursed himself for his insensitiveness and very nearly smiled at the thought of the girl who he had come to think of as his daughter (after all, she only was a few years older than Hailey, had she still been alive) finally finding happiness.

He looked back at the recruit bed, which was so small Alex and Sean were pressed together to make sure they wouldn't fall off. Sean's right arm was wrapped tightly around Alex's waist, securing her to him. It reminded Michael of the way he and Nikita used to sleep... Before he lost his hand. Before everything changed. Before he started to push her away to keep her from being hurt.

The sound of the door against the wall hadn't even made Alex stir, but Sean doggedly raised his head at the noise. When he spotted Michael, he let his head fall back against the mattress and pressed his face into his girl's hair. A sleepy voice sounded through the room.

"Get out dude. She's asleep. And so was I, until a moment ago..."

Slightly bemused, Michael left the room, closing the door gently. All his frustration and anger seemed to have evaporated. After seeing the sleepy couple, there were two things he was absolutely sure of. The first was that he had to let Nikita in. They had the same kind of love as Alex and Sean. They were supposed to be together forever. And the second one? Nikita was gonna love it when she heard about this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please hit that lovely Review button at the bottom of the page! Next up: Birkhoff! (I always love writing him and his snarky thoughts :D)**

**Love, Ilse**


	3. Birkhoff

***.* THANK YOU once again for the amazing response! I am LOVING all the feedback :')**

* * *

Alex slowly woke up, unsure of why she felt so light and happy. She hadn't felt like that in a long, long time. Not since Sean had left... As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she felt a body stirring behind her, pulling her back against a warm chest, and suddenly, everything came flooding back. The dejected feeling she got when Sean said he came back for Michael alone. Her fear for his life when all the agents around him were killed. The feelings of bliss and happiness she had experienced last night and still did. It was she first time she had slept with someone for her own pleasure. Scratch that – it was the first time she had slept with someone who knew all about her and still loved her for her own pleasure. Nathan hadn't really known her. He was the Daniel to her inner Nikita – someone so caring, so normal, that she had been unable to resist the love he was offering. And it had ruined his life.

"What're you thinking about?" Sean's sleepy voice came from behind her. Alex smiled.

"You. Us. Last night." After all, she couldn't very well say that she was thinking about her ex-boyfriend whose life she ruined. She checked the little alarm clock on the side table and sighed. "We should get up. It's 11 am already! People will be looking for us all over Division soon..."

"I don't care. I missed you. I love you." He sounded like a whiny kid. She laughed lightly.

"What if someone was to walk in on us?"

"Nothing if someone was to walk in on us... I bet they've by now guessed where we are anyway."

He was right, Alex decided. The world could do without them for a few more minutes... or hours. She snuggled back into Sean's chest contently, and although the sheets were rough and the mattress less comfortable than a plank, she had never felt more relaxed in her life. Slowly, her eyes closed again and she faded into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Division's resident nerd (although he liked to think of himself as Head of Information Flow, Technology and Awesomeness instead) had snuck out of Ops for a moment. Currently, he was slumped against one of the walls in some narrow hallway off Medical. Eyes bulging, longs burning, chest constricted, breath labored, he let loose a bloodcurdling scream and slumped to the floor, his head in his hands.

_He had lost. _He was dying. The end was as near as it was inevitable.

The iPad he had dropped a moment ago beeped.

_Game Over._

How many times had he tried to beat level three of that shooter? Must be at least a million, if not more. He was a topnotch hacker employed by a goddamn Black Ops Government Assassination Program, for Heaven's sake, and he _couldn't even beat a stupid computer at a first person shooter_!

Disgusted with himself, he opened the first door he saw, mumbling curses (at the iPad) and insults (at himself, mainly). Restarting the game, he didn't even dare to look around for a chair lest he die again. Eyes glued to the screen, he slid down the door (wait, when had he closed that? Whatever...) and began tilting the iPad to avoid getting his head blown off and tapping the AIM, RELOAD, COVER and SHOOT buttons frantically.

It wasn't until he heard some shuffling that he looked up. He was so startled by what he saw, he even forgot to pause the game. Not even noticing his character's imminent death in the background, the iPad slid out of his hands. He used them to cover his eyes instead.

_Dear God, let me unsee that. Oh no. Oh God. On no. Gross. Gross. The princess and the Navy SEAL. Let me unsee that, please. Now._

In the short glimpse he was currently trying to unsee, he had seen Alex and Sean curled up together on a recruit's bed, barely covered by a sheet. They were fast asleep (which was probably the only reason he was still breathing), face to face. Alex's face pressed into Sean's neck, his hands on her bare back. One was splayed in between her shoulder blades, the other on the small of her back. He didn't even _want _to know what they'd been up to last night…

Oh God. Now he was imagining it. Pictures. Oh dear God no, not the pictures. _Why _did he have such a detailed imagination, again? Gross, he did _not _need that particular one. Ewwww, _why _were the images his perverted mind conjured up so vivid!?

He picked up the iPad from where he had dropped it, and made sure to avert his eyes all the while. The nerd bailed from that tiny recruit room, vowing to never speak of this. Ever.

He was going to have to delete lots of footage, just like he had used to do for Michael and Nikita. After all, for all he knew there could just as well be a third mole. And for all he knew, that mole could be a proficient hacker. And in Division, there were camera's_ everywhere._ As perverted as that may seem, the system had kept lots of recruits from committing suicide in their room, or on the toilet. Or in the shower. Of course, the cameras' downside was that the footage had almost gotten Mikey and Nikki killed several times.

Actually, they would both have been canceled a long time ago if not for him, and he hoped they'd never find out. They might… take it the wrong way. Think he was peeping or something. Not that he was. He had _never _checked out the footage from the girls' shower when no one was watching. Never in his entire life would he do such a thing.

_Holy Mother of Star Wars, _did this situation with the princess and the SEAL remind him of the good old times when Nikki was still in Division…

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**Alright, so I might either leave it here, or write some more. Owen, Ryan, heck even Sonya! BUT I'm not sure whether to continue. Please vote whether you want me to continue, or leave it here. Oh, and if you want me to continue, please list the characters you'd like to see. Each character with 5 votes or more gets a place!**

**Love, Ilse**


	4. Ryan

**Okay. I wrote this in about an hour, tonight at eleven thirty, so there might be some mistakes. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to nicolebetkhoodu because you kicked my ass back to this story. So... thank you for that!**

**This chapter features Ryan. I know I made him kind of a brat in the first bit, but he's under a lot of pressure and I think it's eating away at him. So... that's why. Don't hate me (or him) :P**

**Please leave me your thoughts in the reviews! I love your faces!**

* * *

Alex slowly woke up, unsure of why she felt so light and happy. She hadn't felt like that in a long, long time. Not since Sean had left... As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she felt a body stirring behind her, pulling her back against a warm chest, and suddenly, everything came flooding back. The dejected feeling she got when Sean said he came back for Michael alone. Her fear for his life when all the agents around him were killed. The feelings of bliss and happiness she had experienced last night and still did. It was she first time she had slept with someone for her own pleasure. Scratch that – it was the first time she had slept with someone who knew all about her and still loved her for her own pleasure. Nathan hadn't really known her. He was the Daniel to her inner Nikita – someone so caring, so normal, that she had been unable to resist the love he was offering. And it had ruined his life.

"What're you thinking about?" Sean's sleepy voice came from behind her. Alex smiled.

"You. Us. Last night." After all, she couldn't very well say that she was thinking about her ex-boyfriend whose life she ruined. She checked the little alarm clock on the side table and sighed. "We should get up. It's 11 am already! People will be looking for us all over Division soon..."

"I don't care. I missed you. I love you." He sounded like a whiny kid. She laughed lightly.

"What if someone was to walk in on us?"

"Nothing if someone was to walk in on us... I bet they've by now guessed where we are anyway."

He was right, Alex decided. The world could do without them for a few more minutes... or hours. She snuggled back into Sean's chest contently, and although the sheets were rough and the mattress less comfortable than a plank, she had never felt more relaxed in her life. Slowly, her eyes closed again and she faded into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Where the hell are Alex and Sean! We may have a possible lead on one of our rogue agents and I can't find either of them! Birkhoff!"

The tech looked up, startled by the sudden authority in Ryan's voice. "Yes, sir, Ryan, sir!"

Ryan thought for a moment he had heard a hint of sarcasm in that simple question, but he decided to drop it. He could deal with that later. "I want you to track them down."

"Ryan," Birkhoff sounded tired. _How many _times had he told Ryan this already? "I already told you. Like a gazillion times. I changed the settings of the Agents' trackers so they don't tell me where they are exactly. They just give me a neighborhood, or a city. You know, as a token of trust."

"Then give me their approximate location! I need them here, and I need them _NOW_!"

Birkhoff, looking slightly shocked, went to work. Mere seconds later, he looked back up at Ryan. "They're both somewhere in Division."

"Where in Division?"

"Man, I _told _you. You need to chill and listen to me. I. Don't. Know. Okay? Somewhere in Division is as specific as it gets."

"Damn," Ryan muttered as he stalked out of Ops. He didn't want to act so cross, but honestly he was just doubting himself. Becoming Division's new head had seemed like the smart move, but now he started to doubt if it truly had been. All it was giving him were headaches, an imminent heart attack he could basically _feel _creeping up on him, and the responsibility over a bunch of people, some of which he didn't even know by name. Not to mention the endless stack of intel he had to go through late at night, piecing together what he could to make sure they wouldn't risk exposure.

He would have to find Alex and Sean by himself.

He didn't doubt that the two were somewhere, alone, together. All that built-up tension between them had reminded them of Michael and Nikita a lot, and Ryan was pretty sure of what went on behind closed doors after a mission on which either Nikita or Michael, or both of them, nearly got killed.

Well, Sean nearly got killed on the latest mission.

He opened yet another door and came face to face with Alex and Sean. Both sleeping, both smiling in their sleep, hands intertwined. _Sorry, folks. No rest for the wicked, _he thought with a wry smile.

"Alex. Sean. Wake up, I need you in Ops." He shook their shoulders, but wasn't fast enough in stepping back. He should know by now that Division Agents were kind of… edgy, especially when disturbed in their sleep. In an instant, his right arm was knocked away by Sean, while Alex jumped over the bed to swipe his feet from under him. As Ryan fell to the ground, the SEAL got his left wrist in a painful lock, causing Ryan to whimper a, naturally, very manly whimper as he could feel how close his wrist bones were to breaking.

"It's me! Ryan! I need you two in Ops," he mumbled through clenched teeth. "Sean, please let go of me now?"

Sean let go of his wrist, which Ryan pressed against his chest, cradling it, trying to soothe the sprained muscles.

"You should know better than to sneak up on us, Ryan." Alex's voice came from behind him. Ryan heard the quick rustle of clothes and guessed she was getting dressed as fast as she could.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." He didn't quite dare to turn around yet, so he spoke to the floor. "We found another of the Dirty Thirty. Her name is Ella Noah Baker. She has killed three people so far. We strongly suspect she has allied herself with Gogol. Michael and Nikita are checking out another lead and I wanted you two on the ground in case there's a window."

"Ari would love that, Alexandra Udinov going back home to kick Gogol's ass again. So," Sean said, clad in only his boxers. He looked over at Alex with a kind of fond look Ryan couldn't quite place. "You ready to go kick some superspy-ass?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next up will be Owen, and after that one more at most. Sonya, or at least she will be if I get enough votes in your reviews! (hint, hint)**

**Xx Ilse**


	5. Owen

**Hiiiiii!**

**I'll be away until Sunday (WOOHOO I'm going to London! Yay!), so I won't reply to reviews immediately. As soon as I'm back I'll get started on that though. Promise! So I _will _reply, it'll just take me a few days. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Nicolebetkhoodu for first kicking me back to this story, then giving me an idea on Owen's reaction! Thanks :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex slowly woke up, unsure of why she felt so light and happy. She hadn't felt like that in a long, long time. Not since Sean had left... As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she felt a body stirring behind her, pulling her back against a warm chest, and suddenly, everything came flooding back. The dejected feeling she got when Sean said he came back for Michael alone. Her fear for his life when all the agents around him were killed. The feelings of bliss and happiness she had experienced last night and still did. It was she first time she had slept with someone for her own pleasure. Scratch that – it was the first time she had slept with someone who knew all about her and still loved her for her own pleasure. Nathan hadn't really known her. He was the Daniel to her inner Nikita – someone so caring, so normal, that she had been unable to resist the love he was offering. And it had ruined his life.

"What're you thinking about?" Sean's sleepy voice came from behind her. Alex smiled.

"You. Us. Last night." After all, she couldn't very well say that she was thinking about her ex-boyfriend whose life she ruined. She checked the little alarm clock on the side table and sighed. "We should get up. It's 11 am already! People will be looking for us all over Division soon..."

"I don't care. I missed you. I love you." He sounded like a whiny kid. She laughed lightly.

"What if someone was to walk in on us?"

"Nothing if someone was to walk in on us... I bet they've by now guessed where we are anyway."

He was right, Alex decided. The world could do without them for a few more minutes... or hours. She snuggled back into Sean's chest contently, and although the sheets were rough and the mattress less comfortable than a plank, she had never felt more relaxed in her life. Slowly, her eyes closed again and she faded into a dreamless sleep.

"What the hell am I doing here anyway," Owen muttered to himself. He was still not used to being in Division, and it was starting to freak him out. He had never been completely at ease underground, and this was for sure the second-longest time he had ever spent in a bunker.

The longest time, of course, was during his training. He had probably been there shorter than any other non-canceled recruit, though. He had completed the basic recruit training in no time, probably due to some prior training back when he was Sam. Of course, he didn't know much about his life when he was that guy, but he had figured out some basic facts, like that Sam had known how to hold his own during a fight. He knew those things partly due to meditation, as Alex had recommended. He had refused at first, as any levelheaded soldier would have done. But after she insisted he try it at least once, Owen had accepted. And once he was meditating he had started to think about his past, as Alex had suggested. He found that he could dig deeper than ever before without the splitting headaches. But as soon as he came out of that meditative state, his head felt like there was someone trying to split it in two with a blunt axe and they had to put him down and transport him to Medical to get him on a morphine drip. He had been ordered to stay in bed for the next 72 hours.

He decided not to try meditating again.

The other way he managed to figure some stuff out was more down-to-earth. He had simply searched the internet for anything connected to the words 'Sam', 'jail', 'murderer' and 'death row'. After about two hours of investigation, he knew exactly what kind of a monster this person was. What kind of a monster _he_ used to be. Samuel Waters, convicted of a triple homicide in '01. The guy had been no more than eighteen years old when he cold-bloodedly murdered three of his childhood friends over a girl. He had shot them all in the same way, first in the crotch and then in the head. Up close and personal. The only reason Sam W. was caught was because the girl, Alice, had testified against him.

_Fuck._

Thinking about his past, even if it was about facts on his past he had found on the internet, still didn't agree with his head. Pressing his hand against his temple, Owen waited for the umpteenth splitting headache to subside. He blindly stumbled through a door into what he remembered to be an old recruit room.

What he saw in there momentarily helped him to forget his headache. Alex and Sean in bed together.

Owen pursed his lips. Looking at them made him feel uneasy, angry and happy at the same time. Uneasy because he was, after all, intruding during an obviously rather peaceful moment. Angry because, well, Sean. He had never liked the guy. Alex didn't deserve him. The Navy BASTARD had left her when she was in pain because of her shoulder and feeling useless as a result thereof. Owen _knew _that Sean's departure had been the last straw. It had caused her to turn back to drugs. And Owen felt happy because Alex obviously liked the guy. He was grateful to Alex for trying to help him regain his memory, and he felt like she was a younger sister of his. In his past life as Sam, he had had a younger sister as well. He couldn't remember her name, voice, character or face, but Alex somehow reminded him of her.

And Owen and Sam had both always been protective of their families, that much he knew.

He left the room, leaving his adopted 'sister' and her boyfriend to themselves.

* * *

**So I hope you liked my version of Owen's past!**

**Loved it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts! Reviews are love!**

**Xx Ilse**


	6. Sonya

**Sorry for taking so long! For those of your who asked, my trip to London was great :) Thank you!**

**Wow, the first multichapter fic I've actually completed so far! I'm proud of myself :P. And off all you guys - I couldn't have done this without your reviews, PMs and suggestions! I love, love, love your faces :D**

**I don't own the show or the characters.**

* * *

Alex slowly woke up, unsure of why she felt so light and happy. She hadn't felt like that in a long, long time. Not since Sean had left... As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she felt a body stirring behind her, pulling her back against a warm chest, and suddenly, everything came flooding back. The dejected feeling she got when Sean said he came back for Michael alone. Her fear for his life when all the agents around him were killed. The feelings of bliss and happiness she had experienced last night and still did. It was she first time she had slept with someone for her own pleasure. Scratch that – it was the first time she had slept with someone who knew all about her and still loved her for her own pleasure. Nathan hadn't really known her. He was the Daniel to her inner Nikita – someone so caring, so normal, that she had been unable to resist the love he was offering. And it had ruined his life.

"What're you thinking about?" Sean's sleepy voice came from behind her. Alex smiled.

"You. Us. Last night." After all, she couldn't very well say that she was thinking about her ex-boyfriend whose life she ruined. She checked the little alarm clock on the side table and sighed. "We should get up. It's 11 am already! People will be looking for us all over Division soon..."

"I don't care. I missed you. I love you." He sounded like a whiny kid. She laughed lightly.

"What if someone was to walk in on us?"

"Nothing if someone was to walk in on us... I bet they've by now guessed where we are anyway."

He was right, Alex decided. The world could do without them for a few more minutes... or hours. She snuggled back into Sean's chest contently, and although the sheets were rough and the mattress less comfortable than a plank, she had never felt more relaxed in her life. Slowly, her eyes closed again and she faded into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sonya felt happy. Her kill chip had been re-dekillified. She was on good grounds with Birkhoff again. And the team still trusted her. All great reasons for her to feel happy, except for one minor thing: everything that had gone wrong so far had been her fault. Birkhoff and the others had assured her that it wasn't. She couldn't help that Amanda had decided to blackmail her. But Sonya knew it was her fault, at least to a certain extent. The what-ifs kept going around in her head, and there was one that kept coming back:

…What if she could fight? Anne wouldn't have been able to get her as easily, that's for sure.

Sonya had never been much of a fighter. During her recruit days she was the bottom of the barrel, likely to be canceled. That is, until she had shown remarkable skill with computers. Instead of continuing her regular training, she became a tech and managed to make herself indispensable.

But now she recognized that sometimes, brain didn't help. So she had decided to go for a bit of brawn as well. Lifting weights, pushups, sit-ups, hours on the treadmill… Her muscles ached like hell and she couldn't move properly for days. But after a while, she felt a difference. She got stronger. Faster. Her condition improved. So she felt confident enough to ask Alex for fighting lessons. She had seen the Russian fight before, and had known her longer than any of her other friends.

Today, Alex was late for their session. Sonya didn't feel comfortable asking people where Alex was because they'd want to know why she was looking for her. So instead she took the more direct approach: she checked Alex's tracker, which showed Alex was in a recruit room near Medical. Sonya made her way there immediately; she really needed to learn how to fight.

"Alex?" Sonya knocked on the door loudly. If she didn't wake Alex up before going into the room, she was a dead woman. She slowly opened the door and tentatively stuck her head in…

…only to have it nearly blown off by a bare-chested Sean, who was standing but a meter away, gun pointed in between Sonya's eyes.

Wait, what? Sean?

Oh.

Oops.

"Um, I… I didn't mean to, um, interrupt… Or something… It's just, um…" she came to a halt and looked at Sean who still had the gun trained on her. He didn't seem to recognize her yet. Getting woken up all of a sudden does that to people. She decided to let the apologies rest for now and focus on not freaking out about almost getting shot first.

"Sean." Alex's soft voice seemed to snap Sean out of the daze. He looked around, startled, to find Alex looking at him. The brunette had dressed quickly and stood with her hands on her hips. "It's only Sonya. Sean, put the gun down."

Sean put the gun down.

Alex now looked at Sonya, who was still standing on the threshold. She smiled softly at the woman. They'd become friends over the course of Amanda's reign.

"What is it, Sony-" Alex's eyes widened. "Oh! Your training! I am so, so sorry I forgot, I mean I know how important it is to you."

Sonya suddenly remembered the reason she'd come looking for Alex in the first place. "Oh, that's no big deal. We can train tomorrow instead. I understand you were… distracted…" She coughed nervously, trying to relieve some of the tension in the room. "I'll be going now… So, yeah. Bye."

Sonya backed out of the room, closing the door as she stepped outside. She wasgoing to try and forget this as soon as possible. On the other hand, Birkhoff's reaction if she told him would be priceless…

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me your thoughts! Reviews are love!**

**And please check out my other fics!**

**Sascha, about Alex's life between Pale Fire and when Nikita found her;**  
**What If, which is a bunch of one/twoshots based on What Ifs my readers give me;**  
**The Truth Behind The Show, about a fan of the TV-show Nikita who gets into Division;**  
**and a few other oneshots.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**Xx Ilse**


End file.
